Dancing Lessons with Mr Uchiha
by WitheredWings
Summary: What kind of best friends drags you into dance class? Exactly; Sakura. When Naruto gets dragged in, he is paired up to a raven haired stranger /asshole , but discovers this Sasuke Uchiha is more than "just a stranger". SasuNaru AU-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Naawwhhh, finally a story that's better than the rest. I don't know why but all my other NaruSasu stories are so crappy and weird. Anyway, this is a bit different too, but I like this one more. It's got chappies! But, beware, there's a bit OOC tsunade and Kakashi..! But I found the combination of the two of them hilarious soooo.. I put it in. Anyway, gotta go: exams are tomorrow! Wish me luck!

**Disclaimer:** If I'd own Naruto, I would've made Naruto 54 come out now.. instead of later. And, I would've made Naruto and Sasuke come together :)

* * *

**Dancing lessons with Sasuke Uchiha**

There were times I seriously wondered why I hung out with Sakura.  
Today was no exception.

Sakura was one of my closest friends and I wouldn't give her away for the world, but today I just might've hated her a bit. I mean, what kind of best friend drags you into a dancing school when you don't even _want_ to learn how to dance? .. None.

But anyway, it was decided: I was getting dance lessons too, and as I was about to give the cashier the money due to Sakura's convincing peptalk, I stopped. What was I doing? Dance lessons? Why? Whoever told me to do this? I am a guy for kami's sake!

'Mou, Sakura, I'm a guy. Why do I have to do this again?'

Sakura sighed.

'It's not like you're going to be the only one in there! There are plenty of guys signing up to this!'

'… I bet they don't even want to go here. They're forced, just as I am.'

'I'm not forcing you, baka.'

'Then what's it called,' I answered, motioning towards my hand which was still being held by Sakura, 'when you get dragged to a place and are forced to pay money for something you don't even want to go to?'

'Naruto, you're such a baka! You're my best friend, you're obliged to come!'

I grunted, tired of arguing (I was going to lose anyway) and paid the cashier. Sakura had never looked so happy in her life. Well, maybe she had, but I don't remember. I smiled innocently at her and followed her through big red doors at the end of the hallway. I silently cursed myself. Why, o why had I ever thought Sakura was a nice girl? Why, kami, why?

* * *

There was a group of people standing in front of us and when Sakura absentmindedly knocked someone over, the whole group turned to look at us. I scratched my head and apologised, while dragging Sakura up. She cursed softly and then smiled at them, completely ignoring the victim of her crime.

'Ah, a bit late, dears,' a voice announced.

I looked around franctically, searching for the obtainer of the voice, when a woman, in a sleek red dress, made her way through the group. We nodded shyly.

'Not to worry, not to worry,' she said, swishing her dress as she came closer, 'it's only five minutes. That's fashionably late, as my late brother always told me. But come closer dears,' she motioned us and as we came closer, the doors closed. The woman smiled, made her way back again and stood in front of the group. 'Now, my name is Tsunade and I will be giving you dance lessons! But before we talk about what dancing actually is, me and Kakashi-sensei decided to give you a little performance. Music, please, maestro!'

I gaped as the music came out of nowhere and a guy in a black tuxedo made his way over to Tsunade, one hand holding an orange book and the other one waving at us.

'Yo,' was all he said as he put away his book and smiled at Tsunade. It was kind of a strained smile, but I didn't think anyone noticed.

There was a thick silence when suddenly, the two of them started to dance. And when I say dance, I mean, _dance_. I had never seen anyone dance so beautiful, so.. enchanting, so.. good? I watched them, humming along with the song, when I was nudged in the side. Turning to my left, I saw a guy with raven hair watch the pair.

'What?'

'Be quiet. You're ruining it.'

I was stunned. What nerve this guy had!

'I wasn't ruining anything.'

'Tch, whatever. Shut up, dobe.'

When I tell you I have never been this insulted all my life, would you believe me? No? .. who cares about you anyway.  
_I_ was feeling very, very insulted and very, very irritated. I turned away from the guy and watched the senseis finish their dance gracefully. I cursed. Stupid moron made me miss at least a minute of the dance.

As the music stopped, the crowd sighed and Tsunade and Kakashi bowed, smiling happily. We clapped. Of course we clapped. Who wouldn't?

'So, dears, that was, of course, the-'

'Tango. One of Tsunade's favourite dances and from the look on your faces, from now on, yours too,' Kakashi-sensei grinned. I was intrigued by the black thing covering his mouth and one of his eyes. Had he been burned badly? Was it because he secretly was a monster?

'But, my dears, about your dancing lessons: I know you've probably been dreading this moment, but yes, you have to pair up. And, no, you cannot choose your own partner. We will decide who will be your partner. Now, please form a line.'

Sakura and I shared a look, both equally shocked, as we stood in line. There was a rustling heard and when the line was formed, there was a comfortable silence as Kakashi and Tsunade watched us.

'You, with the pink hair? You're dancing with bushy-brows over here.'

I gave Sakura a pitying look, glancing over at her partner, before listening to the senseis again, who were now halfway through.

'Shy girl, Hyuuga emblem? You go with.. doggy boy.'

'You, blonde and tall? You're dancing with the Hyuuga heir.'

I watched the shy Hyuuga girl walk to her partner. I knew her from somewhere..  
Oh, right. She's the one who always flushed when she passed me in highschool. Ah, such a long time ago. Amazing what one year can do to one's life. As I stood there contemplating, I suddenly noticed me and the asshole from a minute ago were the only ones left. Sakura looked envious. I scowled.

'You.. orange kid,' Kakashi said, 'you're dancing with bad-omen over there. You can just switch roles.'

'… No way, I have to dance with a guy,' I asked incrediously. Oops. Did the talking-without-thinking-thingie again.

'If you don't want to, then leave,' Tsunade-sensei answered.

I grumbled and walked over to the asshole and prepared for the worst.

* * *

Exams Exams Exams Exams...

I am going to die.

Anyway!  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
You know you want it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sooo, chapter 2! I decided to work on it again, since my little muze came by and helped me along today! It ends kinda crappy, but since the title says, lessons, don't give up hope!  
I will be posting another one!  
Awwhh, now you're happy again, aren't you?  
Good, I like to have happy readers. Wait: I like to have happy REVIEWING readers.  
So Review, please :)

**Dislaimer:** I don't own Naruto! But I do own the story :)

* * *

I was standing there, innocently, when suddenly, somebody screamed. I turned around so fast my head hurt, but I was just in time to see bushy-brows retreat his hand from Sakura's butt. I grimaced. Asshole. I was going to get him for that. I glanced over at Bad-Omen and noticed he was glaring at something behind me. I spun around and noticed a guy standing in front of a big window, not so far from where I was standing. The guy looked exactly like Bad-Omen and he seemed to be making fun of him. Bad-Omen scowled at Bad-Omen2 and I smiled at Bad-Omen2, before I turned my attention to Tsunade-sensei again.

'Lovely, lovely. Okay, you will now have three minutes to properly introduce yourselves before we actually start with this class, so get talking already!'

I heard Sakura yell she didn't like bushy-brows (in answer to his question) and made a mental note to really, really kill this guy in the near future. Otherwise, I was never going to live this down. "Best friends do this, best friends do that"-stuff. You know, it's just.. Sakura. As I stood in front of Bad-Omen, thinking about this interesting subject, he was staring at me quite openly and I was, once again, wondering what was wrong with this asshole. So, I decided to start the conversation. Maybe that way I could at least get a name out of him.

'So.. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you.'

Silence. Pure, utter, silence. Asshole. Trying to ignore my question. Suddenly, there came a reply out of nowhere.

'Sasuke Uchiha. Hello.'

I scowled. What was this tension that I was feeling? And was that the best he could do? He was just TRYING to make this hard for me, wasn't he? Well, I wasn't taking any of that.

'Why are y' here, Sasuke-kun?'

'Drop the –kun, dobe.'

I was officially confused. –kun was, like, polite, wasn't it?

'Okay... Why are y' here, Sasuke?'

'Brother made me,' he answered, jerking his head in the direction of the window.

I grinned.

'Oh, that was your brother? Seemed like a nice guy,' I answered.

'Things aren't what they look like.'

I shook my head, deciding he was talking nonsense again. What a weird teme.

'Teme, I don't want to dance with you.'

'Do I look like I want to?'

Wow. That was, like, a whole sentence.

'.. No.'

Silence. Again. I growled, irritated, and glanced around. The people around us were getting comfy with their partners. But not me, no, kami forbid, not me. No, I was the one who got paired up with Sasuke fucking Uchiha, asocial, barely able to talk and with zero social skills, even if he could. Kakashi-sensei walked by and suddenly stopped, taking a step back.

'Everything fine? You think you can handle being a follower, as a man,' he asked me.

My eyes widened.

'A follower? As in, a womans part?'

Kakashi-sensei smiled and I glanced at Sasuke, who was currently staring straight ahead. Oh. So that was how it was going to be. I scowled. Sure, why not. Why. Not.

'Oh, I think I'll manage,' I answered, flushing a bit. Damn Uchiha.

He was grinning. I know he was. You couldn't see from the outside, but inside, he was definitely grinning. Bastard. Irritating, stupid bastard. Kakashi nodded. Suddenly, Tsunade-senseis voice boomed through the room again.

'Okay, people, grab your partner and take a stand. Or should I explain them how to, Kakashi, dear?'

Kakashi glanced around and smiled brightly, before he sniggered.

'They don't seem to understand what 'taking a stand' means, so get on with it.'

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to Tsunade-sensei once more, listening carefully to what she had to say. Tsunade grabbed the nearest boy, in this case bushy-brows, and placed him in front of her.

'Okay, listen up! The basic stand goes like this, I, as the woman, place my hand on his-what's your name, dear?'

'Rock Lee.'

'So, as I was saying, I place my hand on Lees shoulder and grab his hand with the other, like so, and Lee here, places this hand on my back,' she said, placing his hand on her back, 'there you go, dear, so he can help me lift my arm, as the gentleman he is. Your turn! Kakashi will be coming by to check up on you!'

I grinned at Sakura, who was mouthing 'Save me', when Rock Lee came back and turned around. I gasped as there were only a few inches left between me and Sasuke. Apparently, he had stepped closer when Tsunade was explaining. I felt my heartbeat quicken and I was suddenly very aware of the musky scent Sasuke was giving of. Why, o why was I paired up with this guy?

I growled and glanced up to where Sasukes eyes were. He was staring at me again, waiting until I said something. Well, why not. I was already a complete idiot by now, so why not?

'Sooo.. like this,' I asked, grabbing his hand in one hand and placing my other on his shoulder with the other. 'What do you think?'

I stepped back a bit and Sasuke shrugged, placing his free hand on my back. We stood like that for a while, waiting for Kakashi. He seemed to be taking ages.

'You're wearing a lot of orange,' Sasuke remarked, suddenly.

I smiled.

'Yeah, it's my favorite colour!'

Sasuke's nose twitched but he didn't say anything. I didn't really care. It was my favorite colour, not his. It was not like I cared. But if I cared, I wouldn't have noticed the silence between us.

The tension was building up again, as the silence kept going on and on. It was driving me crazy. And Sasuke's hands were so warm. Wait, what was I thinking..? But his shoulders were warm, too, and-

'You're too far apart,' Kakashi-sensei said, pushing us closer until our chests connected. '.. the rest's okay.'

I was shocked and tried to stand still, standing so close to him, but it didn't work out. I was shivering. No, wait. That was the vibration of Sasuke's chest going through my body. Another thought struck me._Geez, what a broad chest._ I could easily fit against it.

Suddenly, I was blown out of my thoughts by Sasuke's hot breath. It gushed against my cheek and I felt it tingle, right where it hit my cheek.

I could've asked Sasuke to move his head. I could easily fit beneath his, anyway.

But I didn't. Somehow, I liked the feeling. Something in my gut grew warm when his breath blew against my cheek again and my breath hitched. I gripped his shoulder, hard, and turned my head away. It was one thing _liking_ the feeling, but it was another thing _blushing_ because of it. My head was spinning and Sasuke was smirking against my neck. Bastard. So what if I'd blushed. It was just a red tinge, for kami's sake!

I scowled at Tsunade-sensei, who was staring strangely at me, and blushed again. Shit. Had I just offended my teacher? I looked over and saw her winking at me, so I guessed it wasn't that bad. I shivered again when Sasuke blew against my neck. I slapped his shoulder.

'Stop that!'

Sasuke smirked again and I could almost see him doing it, with only my imagination.

'I have to breathe, don't I?'

'Bastard.'

'Dobe, shut it. She's talking again.'

As we stood there, close to each other, I watched Tsunade make big motions and telling us to move along with her, but I didn't really catch any of it. Sasuke was blowing on the exact same spot again. But, hey, I was a fighter. I could fight that tingly feeling every moment of the day. Every moment.

Okay, maybe not every moment.

* * *

We learned the waltz, that lesson. Though the only thing _I_ learned was the fact that dancing with Sasuke Uchiha felt very, very tingly. Especially on a certain spot in my neck.

It was kind of weird, but as I walked out of the room, I was glad the next lesson would be in four days.

Sooo!  
I know, crappy ending!  
Tell me how you liked it!

You know you want it!  
Push that little button!

Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So here's chapter three for all of you who like where this is going! It's a bit different from the first two chapters, mainly because this time it's written in Sasuke's POV and in third person, or whatever you english geniuses call that! I did this on purpose, to give you some 'inside information' on Sasuke, his family and his friend(s). Although he doesn't have much friends. However! He does have Kiba as a resort inbetween dancing lessons and is befriended with Gaara. Although he won't show in this fic, I guess. But, you know, just some background information.  
Anyhow, I just had my exams and they were a pain in the ass. My grades aren't that good and tomorrow there are two more I'll be getting back before I have to decide which one I want to retake. Oh, lord, I don't want to retake anything. Exams are so much stress!

**Disclaimer:** Lalaallalalala.. it ALL belongs to me. Oh, wait. It doesn't.

* * *

3.

Sasuke Uchiha had never liked dancing. He had never liked that old, irritating music; hated the clothing, and had never even bothered to even listen to his brother telling him he had to go. Until his brother had actually signed up for him.

And that was the moment he had to give in.

You see, his parents -quite annoying people- had decided that he, Sasuke, indeed needed to have dancing lessons –in case there suddenly was a geek who found it magnificent to dance the tango on his party, which, Sasuke figured, was never going to happen. And so he would. Because everybody knows that when an Uchiha decides something, everybody follows his lead. -Okay, maybe not everybody, but at least Sasuke knew-

So, he had obliged his parents and went to his dancing lessons, scowling at Itachi before he went in. Itachi was quite the nutcase. He had incredible mood swings and believed he was adopted by the Uchiha's because he had killed his own parents. Nobody ever had the heart to tell him otherwise.

But Sasuke looked out for his brother and made sure he wasn't all alone by signing Itachi up for tapdancing.

Itachi had loved it and met new people, namely Kisame, whom he adored.

Sasuke thought Kisame was a freak, but of course, since his brother's well-being was on the line, he tolerated him. Anyhow, maybe this entire dancing-thing was payback. But Sasuke heavily doubted Itachi could come up with something as smartass as payback. Although there were times Itachi would screech 'EXTINGUISH THE COCKROACH', and, really, people fainted at the use of so many sophisticated words.

But it didn't matter how crazy Itachi currently was, because Itachi wasn't the one who had practically forced him to learn how to dance. And those devils –coughHIS PARENTS cough- had also forced him to actually go. The first lesson was okay, he guessed, because he'd met an incredibly cute guy, Naruto, who became his partner. And as much as he hated to admit it, dancing with Naruto was quite the opposite of dumb. It was actually quite fun.

He had been playing with the little blonde, making him squirm against him as they danced. It was funny how easily he could be manipulated and Sasuke had continued torturing him- well, maybe torturing wasn't the right word. Bah. It was.

After the first dancing lesson, Sasuke was intrigued by the hyperactive blonde who claimed to be Naruto Uzumaki and found that he was looking forward to dancing with him again. Not that anyone would notice. He was an Uchiha. Uchiha's didn't look forward to anything, unless there were lots of money involved.

* * *

The room hadn't changed anything from last time, the only exception of it, the emptiness. It was a quarter to seven and people were coming in slowly. It'd be crammed around seven. Sasuke knew, because last lesson had been exactly the same. He glared at Tsunade, who was currently calling for Kakashi and staring at him. She shook her head and watched Kakashi trudge over to the CD-player.

Sasuke glanced around again, taking in the redness of the room. All the walls were red and the curtains (most of them closed) were a darker shade of red. The floor was white, shining and shimmering wherever the light hit it. The big doors on the right side of the room, were wide open and as Sasuke scowled at a girl that was gawking at him, he noticed Kiba coming in. He smirked at the boy while he made his way over to him.

'Hey, Sasuke. Fancy seeing you here!'

'Yeah, well.. parents..'

'Ah, that explains a lot. So, who's your partner?'

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Typical.

'Naruto Uzumaki.'

'Oh, I- wait. You got paired up with a guy?'

_What were you doing last lesson? Spacing out?_

'Yeah.'

'Why?'

_Again, what were you doing? Were you high or something?_

'We were the only ones left.'

'Oh, okay. Must be awkward.'

''s Okay.'

Kiba nodded and slapped Sasuke on the back.

'Yeah, well, try not to toast him. I hear he's friends with Sakura, who's friends with Ino and Temari too, so don't try funny things. You know what happened to Neji.'

'Hn.'

'Good,' Kiba answered, glancing at the entrance. 'Anyway, gotta run, my partner's here.'

Sasuke nodded and watched as Kiba ran away to some weird girl with brown hair, smiling shyly. He checked his watch. Another five minutes before it all started again. Sasuke sighed. The dobe probably wouldn't be there until a quarter past, like last time.

* * *

Suddenly, the room was filled with laughter and a loud voice. Sasuke glanced at the door and noticed Sakura and Naruto coming in with a whole group of people.

'I swear though, it looked exactly like a nightingale!'

Another round of laughter.

'Naruto, a dove and a nightingale are quite different,' was Sai's witty response.

'Oh, well. Too bad,' Naruto answered, sighing content.

Sai nodded and waved, before disappearing again and getting out of the room before anyone noticed him. Such a lovely boy.

Sasuke watched Naruto and Sakura as they had a –not really interesting- conversation about chemistry. He could hear bits and pieces of their conversation, but stopped listening after a few minutes. On the side, Itachi was standing in front of the window with Kisame, tapdancing. Sasuke scowled and gave them the finger. Irritating people.

Kisame waved at Sasuke and Itachi spun around before smiling a full fledged smile and waving too. Sasuke growled and swore under his breath.

'Oh, so that's Itachi,' a voice whispered, coming from behind him.

It was so cliché Sasuke didn't even bother to turn around or look at Naruto. He could almost see Naruto pouting behind him. He glanced at his brother, who was currently waving at Naruto before being dragged away by Kisame. Finally.

Naruto grabbed a chair and sat down next to Sasuke, thinking he might as well sit down if he was going to talk to the guy.

'So, teme, are you up for another lesson?'

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and noticed he was looking away, blushing slightly. Aww.

'Are you,' Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow while smirking.

Naruto blushed and coughed, ignoring Sasuke's answer. Bastard. He got out his mobile to check the time and saw there were only two minutes left before the lesson would officially begin. He was curious as to what would happen, since he hadn't been there last time. Sasuke sighed at the sight of a nervous Naruto.

'So, did you practice at home,' Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at him, surprised the bastard actually sounded interested. Plus, he had no idea Sasuke could even say that much in one go. Ah, well. Such is life.

'No, did we have to?'

Sasuke gave a sly smile.

'No, but since you weren't really _listening_ last time,' he answered, smiling wider when Naruto turned pink, 'I thought you would.'

Naruto stuttered and then pouted, before saying:

'Yeah, well, I wasn't the _only_ one doing other things.'

Sasuke rolled his eyes and glanced at Tsunade, who was now gathering everyone in a group. He stood up slowly and strolled over to the group, Naruto following right behind him.

'My darlings,' Tsunade spoke, motioning the group, 'welcome to another fabulous lesson, given by me and the lovely Kakashi!'

Kakashi nodded at the group, acknowledging them, then turned to his little orange book after that. Naruto scoffed.

'Today we will be repeating the English waltz and we will be concentrating mainly on the first part of it, making sure your steps are right. So don't try and be hasty, because we'll be watching you and scold you when you aren't being serious,' Tsunade said, waving her finger in front of their noses. 'But, my lovebirds, before we begin all the girls should change their shoes for high heels, (_yes_ Sakura, I noticed you wasn't wearing them and _yes_, you have to) because that way the turns won't kill you. Now, off you go!'

Sasuke snorted when Naruto went over to Sakura to help her get the high heels on, just like he promised. Typical. The woman can't even put on her own heels. What a pathetic being.

When Naruto returned, he smiled at Sasuke and stood next to him, babbling about high heels and how uneasy they should be. Suddenly, Sasuke glared at him.

'If you're so full of them, then why don't _you_ wear them?'

Naruto scowled and punched Sasuke's shoulder.

'Shut up, bastard.'

'Now, are we all set,' Tsunade asked, looking at her students. They nodded. 'Okay, then I want you to practice these steps with me…'

* * *

After a while, everybody memorised the first part and Tsunade ordered them to mingle again. Naruto shuffled towards Sasuke, slightly embarassed due to the fact that he had learned the followers' steps and not those of the lead. Bastard.

'Hn,' Sasuke said. It wasn't like being a follower was a disease or something. It fit Naruto quite well, actually.

'Shh. Let's just.. practice,' Naruto answered.

Sasuke nodded, grabbing Naruto's hand and putting his other one under Naruto's arm. Naruto laughed a bit when they started practicing, but soon forgot why he had been laughing. This was difficult! Glaring at his feet, he made a few steps and chose to ignore the way Sasuke's feet seemed to know exactly where to go. Bastard. He swore a few times., sSometimes because he Sasuke seemed to know every step and sometimes because _he_ knew them _too_, but just couldn't perform them with Sasuke around.

Sasuke didn't seem to mind and watched their feet with interest, dancing around each other whenever Naruto chose to try dancing again, instead of being dragged across the roomevery time. When Naruto gave up for the umpteenth time and swore loudly, he scowled. It wasn't that hard. He Naruto could easily do it, he just wasn't concentrating hard enough.

'Shut up, dobe. Come here and just close your eyes,' he said.

Naruto stepped closer but refused to close his eyes. Sasuke scowled again.

'I'm not going to eat you. Do it!'

Naruto stared at him, confused, before slowly closing his eyes. Sasuke pulled Naruto against him and took a stand once again. Naruto tensed up, but didn't get the time to think about what was happening, because suddenly, Sasuke was dancing with him.  
Naruto's feet hurried to fit in the steps and soon, he was in the same pace as Sasuke, head slightly leaning against Sasukes chest as he was so tall. When he'd figured out the steps, he could easily get by and started talking to Sasuke again, about dancing- and all kinds of other things Sasuke didn't want to hear.

'Shut it, you're ruining it.'

'-… Chagrin. And Sakura said, wait 'till I get my hands on you and I ran away laughing like an idiot before crashing-'

'Shut up, dobe.'

'Why?.'

'You're talking too much.'

'So?'

'Your stories aren't interesting.'

'So?'

_How much longer does it take for him to get it?_

'Just shut up.'

Naruto was silent for a while. Then, he snorted against Sasukes shirt. Sasuke flinched; it was a clean one.

'You could be nicer to me, you know,' he said.

'Why should I, dobe,' Sasuke answered, rolling his eyes.

'Don't call me that!'

'…'

'..And you should, because it's my birthday today.'

Sasuke was silent for a while. So it was his birthday, right?

'Tch,' was the first thing he said.

'Yeah, well, just live with it.'

'So I assume you're going to ask for a birthday present,' Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, making sure his hot breath gushed over it, 'birthday present,_ too_?'

Naruto shivered and shook his head in a shy way. Sasuke smirked and brought his lips too Naruto's ear, nibbling on his earlobe. Naruto gasped and tried to get away, only to be drawn in by Sasuke, who was still leading their dance. Sasuke grinned when a muffled sound came from Naruto and drew back.

'Too bad,' he answered, before he put his stoic face on again and concentrated on the waltz again.

Naruto flushed and buried his face in Sasukes chest, hating it, but at the same time thanking everybody up there for the broad chest, which was able to conceal everything. He slapped Sasukes shoulder again.

'Bastard.'

Sasuke smirked and leaned down a little, breathing down on Naruto's neck. Naruto tensed and Sasukes smirk grew wider. He let his hand wander and went up and down Naruto's spine, making him giggle and moan a little.

Suddenly, there was a cough behind them and Kakashi-sensei showed up on their left side.

'Now, I know I said you were too far apart, but this is a little _too_ close. Please continue dancing.'

Naruto nodded seriously before taking a stand with Sasuke and looking into Sasukes eyes. Sasuke swiftly nodded and started the dance, leading Naruto as he was drowning in his big, blue eyes. If people could drown in eyes, he would be the first one to get noticed, he noted, as he spun Naruto around and finishing finished the first partstep. Naruto smiled as they turned to Kakashi, waiting for his judgement. They were not, however, prepared to see everyone looking staring at them in awe, and gossiping loudly. Kakashi cleared his throat and shooed them away.

'That was.. interesting. Keep practising,' he said, before walking by.

'Tch. We were brilliant,' Sasuke grunted.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke before looking at Sakura, who was giving him a thumbs-up.  
'It's my lucky day, so of course we were brilliant,' he noted.

'Hn,' Sasuke answered.

'Can I lead sometime, though? I don't like being the follower.'

Sasuke snorted and started to dance again. He leaned over and whispered softly:  
'I don't like being a follower either. Live with it,' before sucking on a spot just below Naruto's ear, making him moan in pleasure.

Sasuke grinned when Naruto pressed his face against Sasukes shirt, making sure nobody heard, and blew on the spot. Naruto blushed profusely and squirmed somewhat before shivering again. Just as Naruto started to bare his neck to Sasuke, Sasuke pulled back and watched as Tsunade put an end to the music. Naruto cocked his head in the same direction and noticed the music had stopped, when Tsunade clapped her hands.

'That was all, today, dears, as we only have one hour today! I hope to see you again, this Friday, and I hope you learned something useful!'

Sasuke let his hand wonder again, resting it on Narutos hip. Narutos head shot up and glared at him before letting Sasuke go and walking away. Sasuke smiled.

'You'd better be here friday, dobe!'

Naruto scowled at him before blushing a dark shade of red. The bastard.

* * *

SOOO!  
Isn't that purple button down there looking  
QUITE  
interesting now?  
Ah, come on.  
You know you want it!

Review, review, review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** ..  
Please forgive me for not updating earlier. I swear I will update sooner from now on! Please, don't kill me, I am begging you! I mean, I'm back with another chapter, right? Right? RIGHT?  
..Okay, well if you insist on knowing why I was so late: I have no idea. I had a lot of things to do? Places to be? No, I was working on my new manuscript. It's sooo absolutely fab, it has to be printed. It HAS to be. It's so good, I mean, for me, it's awesome. But it's dutch, so you can't read it, nanananana! LOL Anyways, I wrote this next chapter today and I think chapter 5 is going to be the end of it. But I don't know for sure, so just ignore what I just said. After all, ignorance is bliss!

**Disclaimer:** It's all mine. Seriously. I own Naruto. I own Sasuke. I own all the characters I don't know the names of and all the lands I don't know- seriously guys, I'm the worst Naruto-fan. I only know the people in Konoha and it ends there. And Kabuto, Orochimaru, Kisame, Itachi and Deidara. That's all. I don't own them.

* * *

4.

I knew I never should've let Sakura get her way. I was smart enough to know things she thought were fun, weren't fun for me. But I went in anyway and now I'm hooked at dancing. _Dancing_. How can a guy, a _guy_ for kami's sake, get hooked at dancing! Seriously, it's wrong, isn't it?

Although, the worst part's yet to come. I'm not exactly hooked at dancing, it's more like.. I'm hooked at dancing with _my partner_. And my current partner is Sasuke –fucking- Uchiha. Damn! An Uchiha--way to go Naruto. Are you _CRAZY_? Have you _LOST YOUR MIND_?

I mean, it's bad enough it's a guy, but an Uchiha? They're like, prohibited for all normal people.(Well, they aren't, but it sure feels like it!)

Anyhow, the problem goes even farther. Fact is, that I like this Uchiha. And apparently, he likes to toy with me. Or with my feelings. Or both. Or.. whatever. Anyway, he seems to have everything all schemed out and seems to know exactly what to do whenever something happens. It's freaky and annoying. But above all, it's _wrong_.  
Isn't it?

* * *

'Dobe, you're stiff today.'

'Yeah, try being relaxed when some guy's HAND is on _your_ ass,' Naruto answered, jerking Sasuke's hand away and placing it higher.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto and noticed the cute little blush lingering on the blondes face. It had been like this for the last hour and he just couldn't get enough of that cute little pout Naruto gave every time he tried to do something out of line.  
He pinched Naruto's back and grinned evilly when Naruto yelped and jumped forward, right into Sasuke's chest.

There was a silence, in which Naruto silently hoped nobody had seen this and Sasuke hoped that the blonde would stay in his arms for just a second longer. But his prayers weren't answered, for Tsunade jerked Naruto away from him and snorted dissaprovingly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to watch as Tsunade tested Naruto's frame and made a few steps with him. Then she smiled.

'Dear, you're doing fine,' she said, raising her voice, 'In fact, everybody is! But now we've finally managed the english waltz, I think it's time for some basic moves, right, Hatake?'

'Hmn,' Kakashi answered half-heartedly. 'We can try.'

The girls in the room cooed and started mumbling against each other, as the guys eyed them and came to the front, watching Tsunade and Kakashi. Tsunade smiled.

'Okay, look at me and repeat after me,' she said, gripping Kakashi's shoulders and whispering something to him, before going on, 'you go one step forward, close, one sideways, close, and back, close. Okay, repeat after me-'

'one forward, close, one sideways, close, and back, close,'the class repeated, interested.

Naruto grinned towards Sasuke as they started to do the routine with Tsunade, doing a wrong step while trying. He almost fell over if it weren't for Sasuke's fast reflexes. There was a moment where Naruto was afraid to break the moment, so he held his breath while Sasuke was holding him, sideways, against his chest. Then he sighed, flushing a brilliant red. Sasuke smirked down when Naruto struggled to get free and breathed into Naruto's ear, making him shiver.

'Naruto.. I know I'm interesting, but for now.. there's lessons,' Sasuke breathed, chuckling evilly.

Naruto felt goosebumps coming up and yelped softly when Sasuke turned him around, placing him right in front of him, arms still around him. Slowly, Sasuke got into the rhythm again and pushed and pulled Naruto with him, repeating the same steps over and over again, as the friction between them drove Naruto mad. Why wasn't somebody helping him? Sakura, where are you!?

But as they were at the back of the group, nobody noticed Sasuke's evil actions nor his words. Naruto froze when Sasuke pulled him flat against him, and he could feel his heartbeat. Damn this bastard! He was making him all nervous and warm!

Naruto squirmed and tried to get out of Sasuke's arm, when a tongue started to caress his earlobe.

'Now, now, don't try to get away, _Na-ru-to_,' Sasuke whispered seductively, before going back to licking Naruto's earlobe.

'Wha-,' Naruto answered, moaning and twisting his head a little to give Sasuke more space, 'St-.. stop…!'

Sasuke smirked against Narutos neck and held Naruto a little closer as they did the steps again. This time, the friction caused Naruto to moan silently and Sasuke shut his eyes in bliss. Narutos hand flew up to stop the sound from getting out, and Sasuke snorted, annoyed. Then he leaned down, licking the dip where Narutos neck and joints met. Narutos breath hitched and he had to use his hand again to make sure nobody could hear him, but Sasuke came up and jerked the hand away.

'Stop it. I like the noises,' he breathed.

Naruto swallowed and nodded silently, afraid of what was yet to come. Hadn't Sasuke tormented him enough? For kami's sake, they were dancing so close Naruto could feel _every_ part of Sasuke, even _that_ part-- which, by the way, seemed _very_ awake by now. Sasuke smirked when Naruto turned another shade of red and sucked on the spot on Narutos neck again, making Naruto shut his mouth to stop the noise from coming out and gasp for air when Sasuke blew against it.

Sasuke felt rather proud when he noticed Naruto wasn't left untouched by these events and was breathing rather hard by now. Naruto flinched when Sasuke chuckled, and suddenly felt a familiar fear seep into his heart.

'nngh, Sasuke, I need to –ha , need to go to the bathroom,' Naruto whispered before pulling out of Sasuke's embrace and swallowing.

He walked out of the room and into the bathroom, where he sat down on the toilet. Gulping, he took in big breaths and tried to calm down. Because, you know, this was _not_ happening. It simply wasn't. This was Sasuke, for kami's sake! He couldn't like a bastard like him, he just couldn't!

Naruto banged his head against the wall and cursed silently. Why had he ever walked into this building? Why did he have to be friends with Sakura? Why?  
As Naruto hit the wall with his knuckles, he heard the sounds of somebody coming into the bathroom. He gulped and sat down on the toilet, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

'Naruto,' a familiar voice whispered, sounding unsure.

Naruto sighed, relieved, and opened the door of his cube.

'Sakura?'

Sakura seemed relieved and walked into the cube, closing the door behind her.

'..Sakura, what-'

'Can't be seen in the men's bathroom, now, can I,' Sakura answered, smiling sadly.

Naruto nodded, understanding her situation.

'Naruto?'

'Hm?'

'Why did you suddenly go to the loo?'

'.. just.. you know. Gotta do what you've gotta do.'

'But you don't look like you just went to the loo. It looks like you're upset, or something.'

'Am not.'

'You are!'

'Am not!'

'..Naruto-o-o.. Tell your best friend what the problem is,' Sakura answered, grinning at Naruto.  
Naruto blushed and averted his eyes, ashamed of his problem.

'No.'

'Naruto, please?'

Sakura now seemed very worried, so Naruto cracked. Not that he always did when she looked like that, he just.. needed to tell someone about his little problem? No, wait, that sounded way too girly. He needed to get this off his chest, that was it. He growled.

'Fine. I think I kind of like someone.'

Sakura seemed confused.

'That's not a bad thing, though?'

'It isn't, but.. it's different. He's an asshole and, well, it's a 'he'.'

There was a silence after he said that, where Naruto watched Sakura's reaction. Her eyes went from big to little, -like she thought it was cute,- to big, -because once again, it was a male person,- to little again, because she wished Naruto all the happiness of the world. Then she laid her hand down on Naruto's knee.

'Naruto, you do know that it doesn't matter who you love, right?'

'Hm?'

'Naruto, it doesn't matter who you love, as long as you love them. That's the whole point of loving somebody. It doesn't matter, even if it is a guy. Plus, the fact that you like one guy doesn't mean you're gay. It just means you're bisexual, so there's nothing to worry about… Naruto, if you like this person and he likes you, it's all right. That's the only thing that counts, you know?'

Naruto nodded and clenched his fists.

'But won't everybody think I'm crazy?'

'Some will. But your friends won't. The real ones, at least.'

'You think?'

Sakura's face softened as she noticed how Naruto's thumbs were fiddling. Apparently, he had been worrying over this for some time.

'I don't think so, I _know_ so, Naruto.'

She patted Naruto on the head before standing up and extending her hands towards him. Naruto let himself be pulled up and stumbled out of the cabinet with Sakura. While he washed his hands, Sakura leaned against a pillar and smiled knowingly. Naruto blushed.

'So.. it's him, right?'

'Who?'

'Don't you try to make fun of me, Naruto Uzumaki!'

'Okay, well.. maybe he is.'

Sakura grinned and skipped out of the boy's restroom, before going into 'the ballroom', as she liked to call it. Naruto followed her, scowling at her euphoria over one right assumption. When he walked (more like, strolled) into the room, he noted Sasuke was sending out a bad vibe, making everybody around him take at least a five feet-distance from him. Naruto chuckled and walked over to Sasuke, smiling fondly.

'You know, I don't think your kind of bonding with people is succesfull,' Naruto said, laughing hard while he pointed at the other people, standing five feet away from them. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, well, if you hadn't used the restroom for an hour, then _maybe_ I would be dancing at the moment or even _enjoying_ myself,' Sasuke snarled.

'Oh, well, excuse me, you bastard! I can't help it that Sakura needed to talk to me!'

'Of course, because if Sakura wants to talk to you, you just stop everything that you're doing to be with her, right?'

Naruto scowled.

'Of course I don't, bastard! She's a good friend and I know something's wrong when she's signalling me to come!'

'Well, stop being a slave. You're not hers.'

Naruto cocked his head to the side –he noted the hidden words-, watched Sasuke for a second and then grinned.

'Whoa, is somebody jealous over there?!'

Sasuke snorted, ignoring the weird look he got.

'Hn. As if.'

Naruto laughed, but was interrupted by Tsunade.

'My dears, thank you for your attention on this lovely night and I hope to see you next time. Girls, don't forget to bring your heels and boys, bring a suit with you. We'll be practicing in style!'

There was a snort from Naruto's side and Naruto grinned when Tsunade twirled to Kakashi, kissing him on the cheek and thanking him for his help. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, who was eyeing them warily, before he grabbed Sasuke's hand and pinched it.

'I'll see you next time,' he said as he walked away, letting go of Sasuke's hand.

But Sasuke wasn't quite ready to say goodbye yet, and he pulled Naruto back again, pulling him into his chest.

'You'd better be there. It isn't half as interesting when you aren't there,' he whispered, breathing into Naruto's ear. Naruto moaned softly and gripped Sasuke's shirt when Sasuke licked a spot just beneath his ear. Sasuke smirked against his skin and sucked on the spot, enjoying the sound Naruto was making. When he blew on the spot, Naruto writhed, making Sasuke blow into his ear again. Naruto moaned again, feeling his stomach go upside down. Sasuke chuckled softly and released Naruto, smirking at him as he walked past him, into the hallway and out of the building.

Naruto cursed as he noticed that everybody had left the room already and stormed away, hoping that Sakura was standing outside, waiting for him.

* * *

**You know,  
I think now is the perfect time to push that button,  
somewhere beneath this message (I think it's left on the screen)!  
And I really think you should review, too,  
_because, guys, you can alert and fav all you want,  
but that's not going to really HELP me, you guys!  
_review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Surprise Surprise! Chapter 5 is up for all to see! And, surprisingly, it is NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I couldn't end it yet. Didn't feel good. Anyhow, I thought I'd post a chap before I went on vacation. You see, I'll be on vacation for 5 weeks, to Italy. On the way, we'll be stopping a lot and stuff to sleep, so we'll only be in Italy for one week, I guess, but still! Italy! I went to Rome a month ago and I swear, I love that country. It's so.. so.. spanish! My family's got friends in spain and we go there a lot in vacations, so, you know, I like the spanish culture and stuff. In particular the hospitality and, of course, the love for each other. They're just SO cool! Anyhow, chapter 5 for you guys!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I still don't own Naruto. Sorry!

**Note:** LOL! I just remembered I never told you guys I'm not English. So, you guys, I know it's a bit late, but still: there'll be a lot of faults, overall, but bear with me, ok?

* * *

5.

It had been a tiring evening for Naruto. It had been hard to push Sasuke away every time he tried something, but Naturo thought it'd help him. Maybe, if Sasuke didn't do those things to him, he wouldn't like Sasuke. And, so far, there was nothing that proved him right.

He couldn't help but feel happy whenever Sasuke grabbed his hand again. He couldn't stop staring at his partner in tuxedo. He couldn't stop listening to Sasuke's breath and, sometimes, his heart rate. He just couldn't. And it freaked him out.

'_Stop it, Sasuke_,' hissed Naruto as they twirled around again.

Sasuke growled and pulled back, dissapointed.

'What's with you, today,' he asked.

'Well, maybe _some_ people don't like it when their partners breathe in their neck!'

'But you're not 'some people'. You're you, dobe.'

'Well, maybe I _am_ one of those today! How would you know?'

Sasuke looked astonished and nodded, though he didn't like it.

'Riiiight,' he answered, before looking away.

Naruto looked down and focused on his steps, trying to think of a topic for their conversation. Although, conversation? With Sasuke, it was always more doing than talking. But maybe that was because, oh you know, Naruto talked for both of them?

* * *

'Naruto! You have to help me,' someone suddenly yelped.

Naruto turned his head and saw Sakura holding her high heels. One of them was broken. He glanced at Sasuke and chose to help her. Sasuke was a lost case, anyway.

'Naruto, one of my heels broke!'

'No way, why?'

'I don't know! What do I do, what do I _do_?! Tsunade's going to kill me!'

There was a silence as they both thought of a solution.

'Hm.. you don't have others with you?'

'No.'

'I don't really kno-'

'Why don't you dance without them,' a dark voice said.

Naruto turned around and was surprised to see Sasuke standing behind them. Sasuke was actually interested in something that had to do with.. Sakura?

'But Tsunade will notice,' answered Naruto.

'Not if she lets her skirt down a bit. Her feet will be out of sight,' Sasuke said.

Sakura's face lit up and she pushed her skirt down a bit, trying it out. She twirled around and decided Sasuke was right. Her feet were out of sight, Tsunade would never know!

'Thank you, Sasuke! You're so smart!'

'Hmph, what about me?!'

Sakura snorted.

'You're just Naruto.'

'_What?!_'

'Nothing, nothing. Thanks, guys,' Sakura said, before taking of the other shoe and running off to Lee.

Naruto watched Sakura while she was dancing with Lee and suddenly smiled. Sakura was emitting a happy glow and it seemed like she was having a lot of fun with Lee. It was interesting how their attitude towards each other had changed, since the first lesson. Naruto noticed how Sakura looked at Lee and grinned, before elbowing Sasuke.

'What do you think? Sakura and Lee?'

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and eyed the two of them.

'You didn't notice?'

'Huh?'

'You're such a dobe,' answered Sasuke while standing up. He took Naruto's hand and pulled him up, twirling him into the dance. He leaned in a bit and continued, 'They've been hitting it off ever since lesson one.'

Naruto raised his brows.

'Really?'

'Hn'

'I didn't notice anything!'

'That's why you're such a dobe.'

Naruto bristled.

'Am not!'

'You are.'

'Am not,' Naruto answered, angry. 'Just because you can't face the fact that I'm doing better than you in this world, you stuck-up asshole, doesn't mean I'm a dobe!'

'You're not doing better than me,' Sasuke roared.'You're one of the most pathetic people I've ever seen!'

'I can't be, because you already have that title! Just because you lost your granny, you should be spared, right? Well, not anymore.'

Sasuke glared. Uh-oh. Wrong topic.

'If you're so smart, then why don't you ever notice everybody hates you?!'

Naruto's eyes widened and he stopped dancing. He let Sasuke go and took a step back. Sasuke was looking away. His eyes filled with tears and as he took another step back, Sasuke glanced at him. When he saw the tears coming down Naruto's face, he extended his hand.

'You didn't have to say that, asshole,' he whispered.

Naruto slapped his hand away and ran away in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

As I saw the tears gliding down Naruto's face, I felt the guilt coming up. I knew it what I said was a lie, but Naruto didn't. And of course, Naruto took it as a fact. And he took it personally. Well, it wasn't something he couldn't not take personally, but still. When my hand got slapped away and I heard those words, I felt another wave of guilt wash over me.

Then I realised this was different. Normally, we would bicker and forgive each other. But today, there was no forgiving. At least, not yet. I realised this wasn't going to get solved until I said I was sorry.

As I watched Naruto retreat, I clenched my hands and stalked after him.

* * *

I knew he wasn't to be trusted. I knew he was a bastard. I knew I _shouldn't_ have liked him.

But I did.

Why did I do it? Why didn't I stop myself? Why didn't I asked Sakura to help me stop it? Why?

I threw open the door of a random cube and sat down on the toilet, sobbing. I knew I shouldn't cry over something as simple as Sasuke, but I did. That, and I hoped he was feeling very, very guilty right now.

He should! I mean, he insulted me this bad! I never cry! .. well, maybe I do, but that's beside the point. I hit the wall of the cube and listened as the sound ringed through the restroom. Stupid asshole. Making me cry over him. Asshole.

As I my thoughts were rampaging in my head, I suddenly heard the sound of the door opening and I sighed, relieved. Of course, Sakura. Exactly what I needed. I stuck out my foot under the door (like I always do in shops and stuff) and waited until there was the faint sound of a walking person. Oh, right. She doesn't have her heels on anymore.

I stood up and rubbed at my eyes, fearing that my tears would make her laugh. I always found she had some rather sadistic features to her. I mean, how many people have pink hair?

As I leaned to the wall I heard Sakura stop before my cube and I wondered why she was taking so long. I growled and walked over to the door, opening it in one, fluid motion. I tried to smile, but faltered as I saw the person before me. With big eyes, I stepped back and shook my head.

'Wha- What are you doing here?!'

There was no answer, but the black haired raven did come in. I felt something in the pit of my stomach, but ignored it. Why was that asshole doing here? Where was Sakura? My sweet little Sakura?

'I told Sakura I would fix it,' he answered in a low voice that made me shiver.

I took another step back and turned a bit, hoping to get past Sasuke when I'd run away. Sasuke noticed this and grabbed my shoulder, pushing me against the wall. I whimpered and looked away.

'Naruto,' Sasuke whispered in that low voice, before continuing, 'It wasn't true, what I said.'

My head snapped up and I stared into those obsidian wells, almost drowning in them. Sasuke smiled sadly and took a step closer.

'I lied.'

My heart leaped up at those words and I looked at his chest, ashamed of the blush framing my face. Sasuke chuckled. He let one of my shoulders go and reached for the doorknob, turning it so that I couldn't get out. I growled. What was he planning? _I bet he's going to kick me. He seems like that kinda low life. I mean, my first impressions are always right, so why should I be wrong here?!_

As panick entered into my thoughts, I was pushed against the wall again. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come. But it never came.  
When I heard Sasuke chuckle, I opened my eyes and stared right into his. This made me gulp, but when I tried to move away, Sasuke held my face in it's place and smirked at me. No way. He wasn't going to, was he? As I struggled to not get hit on the head, Sasuke tightened his grip.

_You asshole! Have you no shame, pinning me down and then hitting me head on?! I bet you planned all this, just so you could hit me once, just so you could hurt me. Right? Right? You bastard! Don't come closer, I'm telling you, I'll hit you back. As hard as I can. And I'm telling you, that's hard. _As my thoughts ran through my head, I felt something soft latching onto my lips. My eyes widened at the sight of the glint in Sasuke's eyes, before he closed them. _Wha- YOU! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?!_

_  
_I tried to push him away, but Sasuke used his strength to pin me down. Then, suddenly, I felt his hand on my ass and I yelped, pulling it away. When I did so, I felt Sasuke bite my lip and thrust his tongue into my mouth._ Bastard, get out of my mouth, you -- nngh.. oh, wait. Do that again, it's nice.._

* * *

As Naruto began responding to the kiss, a sea of happiness engulfed over him.

He was kissing Sasuke Uchiha! THE Sasuke Uchiha! The one he had been trying to forget. The one he hated and loved more than anyone until now. And he was _kissing_ the guy!

Sasuke himself was rather occupied with mapping Naruto's mouth and seemed to be too engrossed in this to notice Naruto's shock. Suddenly, Naruto moaned when Sasuke touched his gum. Sasuke chuckled and went over it a few times, feeling rather then hearing Naruto's delicious moans. His hand ran down Naruto's sides, making Naruto squirm beneath him. His hand seemed to spread a nice fire underneath Naruto's skin and Naruto? Naruto wanted more. No, _needed _more.

When Sasuke finally let their tongues touch, Naruto thought his knees were going to give away from the tingling. He threw his arms around Sasuke as he kissed back furiously. His hands found Sasuke's raven black hair and started fisting it, making Sasuke groan soflty.

Naruto smirked into the kiss and moaned when he felt Sasuke's cold hand going underneath his sweater. As Sasuke's hand moved around, Naruto shivered and tried to ignore his growing urge (down south) by focusing on the kiss.

But just as he was winning the fight, Sasuke broke away for air, breathing hard against Naruto's neck. Naruto whined at this and felt his blush spread again when Sasuke came back up and smirked. He averted his eyes and looked at the other wall, when he felt Sasuke's lips latch onto his neck. He moaned as Sasuke kissed his neck, stopping at the point where his neck met his joints. Sasuke licked the spot and Naruto arched into his touch, closing his eyes, making Sasuke chuckle. Naruto whimpered when Sasuke's teeth sunk into his flesh and moaned softly when Sasuke's tongue came out and licked the tiny drops of blood away. Sasuke sucked on the spot and blew on it, making Naruto writhe beneath him, just like he wanted. When he was sure the spot was well tended too, he pulled back. Naruto opened his eyes and watched Sasuke as he stared at him.

'I guess I should say I'm sorry,' Sasuke mumbled.

'Sasuke,' Naruto moaned softly.

Sasuke shook his head.

'I'm sorry,' he answered.

Naruto's eyes widened visibly at this and he started to say something, but was silenced by Sasuke's lips. When he felt them, his eyes fluttered closed, only to open again after a second. His mind still hazy, he tried to make sense of his thoughts. _Nnngh..Wait, I am –Ahh- kissing Sasuke.. kissing.. a.. guy.. hhmmnn.. WAIT, WHAT?! I'm kissing a- g-g-uy?!_

Naruto suddenly pushed Sasuke away, looking like a deer caught in the light. Sasuke frowned at the look of panick on Naruto's face. Naruto spared him one look before turning to the door, unlocking it and running away.

Sasuke snorted. He noticed it was eight o'clock and sighed. Class was over.

A lot of noise came from the hall and before Sasuke could walk out of the cube, the sound of people walking into the loo was heard. Sasuke snorted as three guys started talking about the rack of one particular girl called Nina while peeing. When he heard this, his thoughts drifted back to his make-out session with Naruto a second ago. He shook away the thought, but as he went for the door, a simple thought struck him.

_Well, that sure was interesting._

After that, he walked out of the building and into his daily life.

* * *

**Seriously, guys. I don't know what I should do next with the story. Should I make them give some sort of show, you know, with evening dresses and tuxedo's again (spending more attention to those hothothot tuxedo's than I did in this chappie) or a normal dance lesson?  
You guys have any suggestions?**

_Anyhow, feel free to review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:  
Dearests, I am SO, SO sorry for not updating any sooner! Fact is, I wasn't inspired anymore and didn't know where to go with this. So now, I found this other way around my problem and here it is!  
This chapter won't be in the dancing school, surprisingly, but somewhere else. Naruto needs to have an ordinary life, too, you know?! Dancing isn't his favorite thing to do, after all. Anyhow, I've extended my AU-ish-ness and turned the fic into AU in the summary, since it kinda is.. you know, with Itachi and stuff, and now this..  
Anyhow, my vacation in Italy was lovely and I almost died without a computer because I had so much time to write SasuNaru, but no place to put it down on! WHAA!  
But I survived and now, I'm back & even better than before!  
Muahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I'm the owner of the plot. The characters and stuff belong to someone else.**

Beta'ed: this story was Beta'ed by Sreia, a fab writer and a good friend of mine. Though she hates SasuNaru and loves NaruSasu, she helped me and I want to thank her! Thanks, you talented little (&#(& !

* * *

_Chapter 6._

The following two days, Naruto couldn't stop but wonder about what had happened. Next to the fact that he had kissed with a guy, Naruto found he had actually _liked_ it. He _liked_ kissing a guy. Someone of thesame sex.

Or maybe not. Was Sasuke something you could call a guy?

He never talked about girls. Naruto had never heard him talk about football. Never saw him gawking at Sakura. Although, he did help her, last time, maybe that was his technique to.. get a girl?

No way, it couldn't be. Besides, Sasuke was a guy, he was sure of that. Asexual, maybe, but definitely a guy. Though thinking Sasuke was asexual was a bit hard, seeing the current state of things. He had made out with Naruto, after all. And this, my dear readers, brings us back to the fact that Naruto had actually _liked_ kissing, or making out with, Sasuke.  
This, of course, freaked him out.

So, what does a Naruto do, when he freaks out?

Right.

He turns into a workaholic.

And since Naruto worked in a café, the customers became so used to seeing his face, they soon started to call him 'the blonde,' and he got a reputation. Many people would say he was cute, others would say he was superhandsome. Some people, the ones who knew about Kyuubi, Naruto's furry little problem, walked out of the café whenever they saw him.

But most of them just sat down and ordered coffee or something else, smiling back at the happy blonde. Because that was what they liked so much. They liked his contagious smile, liked his attitude and loved the way he made cocktails around eight o' clock. They liked the way he talked and liked the way he filled up the silences. They liked everything about him, in a friendly way.

So, you can understand that Naruto's boss and good friend, Iruka, didn't complain about his sudden workaholic features. Though he did worry and ask about it, he left it for what it was.

Naruto himself actually liked working so much, since he could think when he was working. He could think about Sasuke, himself, talk and have fun. And that was all he needed.

* * *

'Naruto, are you sure you should be working the whole day? Why don't you go home?'

I shook my head.

'Home to what? I'd rather be here,' was my answer.

It was true. When I got home, there was only one thing waiting, and that was my ramen. Oh, and Kyuubi, but he was out most of the time, so he wouldn't be waiting.

'Well, if you're sure,' said Iruka, handing me an uniform, still worried.

I smiled at him and nodded. It seemed to convince him.

'I'm sure. Thanks, Iruka!'

Iruka shook his head when I turned the corner, still smiling at him. It was eight o' clock. The time people would start to ask for alcoholic refreshments and cocktails, and start to laugh louder than usual. And, of course, the exact time I loved to be in the café.

As I headed over to Ino, people greeted me and I replied happily, surprised so many people knew my name. Ino glanced over her shoulder and smiled warmly when she saw me.

'Guess your break is over, then? Hm, I think you should stand behind the bar. That way, more people'll order cocktails, and since you love making them..'

'Aye, Aye, Captain.'

As I was walking over to the bar, some pink flashed by and I was (not-so-)surprised when I saw Sakura sitting at the bar, when I arrived. Grinning, I made a 'Strawberry Love' for her, knowing she loved the cocktail. When I finished it, I gave it to her with a toothy smile.

'Hey, handsome,' she said.

'Hello there, missy.'

She took an experimental sip and then started to beam.

'My favorite! Thanks!'

'Mnn-no thanks.'

I watched her drink and sat down behind the bar.

'You've been working a lot, the last few days.'

'Had some things to think about.'

'Like what?'

She looked worried. She always looks worried, when I work a lot. What is wrong with a working Naruto, people?

'Oh, something about a friend. It isn't important. How was your date with Lee?'

A few minutes later, I decided the change of topic had been a good thing. Sakura was talking non stop, now, and didn't mind I helped the customer inbetween.

Though, when Sakura decided it was time to go, I felt relieved. Ino had been giving me some warning glares, plus, she scared off the other customers. I kissed her cheek and waved until she was gone.

I sighed when the door opened again, welcoming another customer. I turned around, grabbing the ingredients for the next cocktail I was supposed to make. I twirled around on the music as I made the cocktail, making my customer giggle. She looked like Neji. But at the same time, she didn't. Her black hair had a blue glow to it and if I hadn't known better, I'd ask her about it.

Shaking my head, I poured the liquid into a glass and put a slice of orange on the side of the glass, and put a straw into the drink itself. I hummed as she walked away.

Another satisfied customer.

As I repeated this action a few times, I noticed there was a customer sitting by the bar. He coughed a few times, but I ignored him as I made the next cocktail. It wasn't like he was _all_ that. I shook another cocktail as I turned around, facing the customer. As I saw the person sitting on the other side of the counter, I froze.

* * *

When I came in, I felt something different emanating from the bar. As I turned my gaze there, I froze on the spot.

There, behind the counter, was Naruto, talking animatedly to a female customer. My mouth had to be open, because a waitress came my way and waved her hand before me.

'Excuse me, sir? Would you like to sit down somewhere?'

The girl was blushing and she seemed nervous. She tugged her blonde hair a few times and averted her gaze. Stupid girl. I snorted and walked past her, sitting down at the bar.

As I watched Naruto do his thing, I marvelled at the length of his body.

I knew he was tall, like I was, but in the uniform, he seemed almost.. adultlike. I knew for one that puberty had done Naruto good. A lot of people told me this. I don't know why, though.

But appartently, Naruto had grown quite a bit. And his hair, too. It framed his face better now, I was told. But I didn't know about all that. All _I_ knew was that Naruto's hair framed his face beautifully, and that his length was _just_ right, because his head fit beneath mine. The only thing _I_ knew, was that Naruto's blue eyes seemed to release me from my daily suffering, and that his smile brightened my day.

All _I_ knew, was that Naruto was some sort of addiction, and every time I saw him, I craved for more.

Another thing I knew was that the uniform Naruto was currently wearing, was hot.  
And the fact that he was acting flirty with those girls, was not.

I coughed a few times, trying to get his attention, but he didn't react. He danced on the music while shaking the cocktail, and I couldn't help but glance at Naruto's body with an appreciative hum.

When Naruto finally turned around, I was anticipating his reaction. After our last meeting, I wondered how our next would be, and surprisingly, it was in a café!

* * *

Naruto froze on the spot as he saw Sasuke sitting on the stool Sakura usually used. He stood there for ages, just standing. Then Ino bumped into Naruto and winked at him, encouraging him.

'Work doesn't do itself, you know?'

Naruto looked at her, shocked. He then turned to Sasuke again, coughing.

'What would you like, sir?'

Sasuke glared at Naruto as a punishment for his choice of words.

'Dobe, it's just me.'

Naruto bristled at this.

'Well, I'm sorry for being polite! What do you want, then,' he hissed.

'A Coconut Cocktail. I don't have a sweet tooth.'

'Oh.'

Naruto made the preparations and shook the cocktail, glaring at Sasuke throughout the process. Sasuke ignored this, and took in the café around him.

'You work here,' was what he asked, after a while.

'It pays the bills.'

Sasuke nodded and took the cocktail from Naruto's hands. He raised an eyebrow when Naruto sat down, too.

'You're not that talkative, today.'

Naruto grumbled.

'When does your shift end?'

'Anytime. I've been working for two days on end.'

Sasuke looked surprised at this, and then sighed.

'Dobe, you have explaining to do. Let's talk.'

Naruto blushed when he thought of the event a few days ago, but brushed it away. He couldn't do anything about it. Shaking his head, he began to decline.

'No, I need the mone-'

'Go, Naruto,' said a toneless voice.

'B-b-but Gaara!'

A man with red hair came into view. He was wearing an apron and seemed to be a cook. He had the kanji for love on his head, which Sasuke found rather strange, since the man didn't look like he had experienced love at all. The guy elbowed Naruto softly, laughing when Naruto gave a dignified yelp.

'You don't need to become at home at your work, you! Go to your real home!'

Sasuke watched as Naruto grinned right back at Gaara and got into flirt-mode. At least, it seemed like that to him.

'But I've got so many friends here,' he answered, smirking when Gaara laughed loudly.

'All your friends will still be here tomorrow!'

Naruto pouted. Gaara tickled him and seemed to enjoy the sounds coming out of Naruto's mouth. As Sasuke eyed the two of them, he almost felt something close to anger get the best of him. Almost. You see, Sasuke wanted to rip the man apart. But he knew Naruto would never approve of that, so he sat there, trying to pierce through the man's skull with his glare.

'Stop it, Ga- haha! Gaara-ha ha.. no, wait! Stop it!'

People had gathered around them and were laughing loudly. Sasuke rolled his eyes at them. Stupid fools. Didn't they see that the red haired man was fooling around with something that was _his_?

'Only if you go home, and …'

Gaara leaned in, whispering something in Naruto's direction. Naruto immediately turned red, causing the people around them to laugh again. Sasuke growled softly. Gaara eyed him for a moment, before whispering something else.

At this, Naruto's eyes grew wider and he became even redder. When this happened, Sasuke'd had it. He leaned over the counter, reaching for the blonde. He grabbed Naruto and pulled him over the counter. As the crowd gaped, he dragged a resisting Naruto outside and stalked over the road, going into an alley as soon as one appeared.

When they'd both catched their breath, Sasuke straightened and pushed Naruto against the wall. His eyes held a glint that made Naruto flinch.

'W-w-what?!'

'Who was that,' growled Sasuke.

Naruto squirmed underneath Sasuke.

'Who do you mean?'

'That red haired guy.'

'Gaara?'

'Was that his name?'

'Yes?'

Sasuke scrunched up his nose.

'Gaara, huh? Stay away from him.'

Naruto raised his eyebrows, curious.

'Why?'

Sasuke growled and came closer. He pushed his nose against Naruto's and almost drowned in Naruto's blue eyes.

'Because he likes you, that's why!'

Naruto rolled his eyes.

'You sound just like Ino!'

'Well, she was right. Stay away from him!'

With this, Sasuke's lips latched onto Naruto's. Naruto was shocked, but when Sasuke bit Naruto's bottom lip, he applied and moaned as their tongues made contact again. He arched up to Sasuke, trying to get rid of the heat pooling in his stomach.

Sasuke's arms encircled Naruto's petite waist and pushed him against the wall. Naruto moaned at this and reached up to cup Sasuke's face. He touched the soft skin and soon went up, tugging on Sasuke's hair in the progress. One of Sasuke's hand did the same, teasing Naruto by tickling him in some places as it went up, touching Naruto's golden hair softly. He couldn't believe hair could feel so good.

Then, when air became an issue, he let Naruto go. As ocean blue eyes opened and showed themselves, he breathed in sharply. He leaned against Naruto some more and moved his head next to Naruto's. He nuzzled Naruto's neck, before murmuring something. Naruto didn't catch it, and looked puzzled.

'What?'

'I said, do you understand?'

Naruto nodded mutely. Then something glazed over Sasuke's eyes and he mumbled something. Naruto didn't catch it.

'Gee, talk a bit louder. Again, please?'

'Shouldn't you be running off again?'

Naruto blushed at this. Sasuke came up again and looked him in the eye, trying to read him. Naruto shook his head.

'I don't know… I still don't know if I'm gay, if that's what you mean.'

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

'For Kami's sake, if you liked _that_, you _should_ be gay!'

Naruto was silent for a while.

'Sasuke?'

'Hn?'

'I need to think. I don't know what to do,' he answered. It was the truth. He needed time. 'I just need some time. Please, Sasuke.'

Sasuke growled at this.

'Does that mean you won't be there tomorrow?'

'I think so.'

Sasuke grimaced at this. Dancing lessons wouldn't be fun without Naruto. But then he remembered what had happened earlier and he decided that time was not an issue, if it meant Naruto would be _his_.

'Hn. One last kiss, then.'

Naruto's eyes grew wide at this statement, but deciding it'd be the price to pay, he obliged by closing his eyes. But when he didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes and saw Sasuke eyeing him. Sighing, he stood on his tiptoes, understanding that _this_ time, he'd have to initiate the kiss.

As Naruto's lips touched his in a soft, light kiss, Sasuke felt a bolt of electricity shooting through him. Satisfied with just this, he responded a bit and added a bit pressure, turning it into a gentle and nice kiss.

When Sasuke didn't react any further, Naruto pulled back, blushing and fidgeting with his hands. He was sure he'd done something wrong.

'I-I-I.. I'm sorry if I did it wrong!'

Sasuke looked amused at this and leaned in, lips brushing against Naruto's earlobe.

'Your kisses are the best I've ever had,' said Sasuke as he kissed Naruto's cheek swiftly, before pulling back and walking out of the alley, like nothing had ever happened.

_See you, bastard._

**Okay, so, I've been kind of annoyed by the fact that you guys:  
_1. ALWAYS ALERT THIS STORY  
2. BUT NEVER REVIEW IT!  
_And, so, I hope to make a change in this now!**

Please, please, please review;  
Give me your critics, tell me what should happen,  
what I should do more!  
I need you guys

Read and review, please!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _So.. a little angel told me I should hurry up and finish this story and so, sadly, I did! This is the final chapter, my dears! I am eternally sorry to end this breathtaking fanfiction (I loved it myself, actually. Because, you know, it was entirely original!), but, all good things must come to an end._  
_  
I want to thank you for staying with me for so long and ask you to please, read some of my other stories, too!_

_Thanks a million!_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own it. Never did and never will._

* * *

_Chapter 7._

There were certain things in life you could always assume just _were._ There's the fact that time moves on, that things will grow and learn to understand each other. There's the fact that everybody has to die one day and everybody has to be born or not born on another day. The fact that your hair'll be tousled when you wake up, the way you like to do weird things when nobody sees you. The fact that bees sting and birds fly. The fact that sharks kill and cats purr.

And then, of course, there's the fact that Sasuke Uchiha is moody.

But this fact seemed to have worsened in the last couple of days, for everybody who came within three feet away from the Uchiha was snarled away or ignored to death. Or they were killed by a sudden pierce through the head, caused by the infamous Uchiha Glare.

You see, Sasuke Uchiha was not happy. It had been a week since he had seen Naruto last, and he was beginning to feel ignored. Sakura was there, every lesson, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen. And the worst part was Sakura constantly asking him why Naruto wouldn't come. It seemed the blonde didn't want to talk about it. This, of course, pissed Sasuke off to no end, and so it happened that he was walking outside, trying to kill people passing by, by glaring at them.

He was on his way to the library, since he was told to read up on a certain book by his friends. Or, friends.. there should be a better name for- Oh, wait. Nerds. Yeah, that was it. So as Sasuke Uchiha stepped into the library and walked through the entrance hall, he tried to not emanate a warning aura, so he could sneer all he want, but found that he couldn't help it after all. (Though this warning aura actually made it far worse)

As Sasuke marvelled at the brilliance of the entrance hall, he checked in and went through the gates giving him access to the lanes of books in front of him.

* * *

Since I met Naruto in the bar, I haven't been feeling like myself. To be honest, I am feeling quite irritated. I mean, one moment he's kissing me and looking all cute, and then he's asking for time, but never really coming back to me to tell me the answer. I pulled up my bag and slammed it down on a random table, scarring the girl next to me for life. She shuffled away a bit, but I didn't care. I took out my reading list and thoughtlessly ran my finger over the paper. Deciding to take some action instead of staring at the stupid piece of paper, I stalked away.

A few moments later I found myself in a lane full of books about other books. Irritated, I grabbed a random book and started eyeing the pages warily. Maybe I should just read the book first, before I went and wrote my opinion about it.

Sighing, I walked over to another lane and searched for a while before picking the book I was searching. Opening it, I started reading as I headed to the back of the library. My favourite reading spot would surely be satisfying while reading such an old book. As I read page after page, I wandered through the library, coming closer to my destination with every step. When I almost passed the right lane, I stopped and looked up, stalking into the lane, before suddenly standing still. Frowning, I listened to someone humming, and, as I suspected, found a person sitting on my favourite spot.

The only thing I didn't suspect was that he would find a mop of blonde hair hanging above a book and swinging from left to right on the rhythm. Surprised, I walked back until my back was against a rack of books, watching the person sideways. I was surprised when the humming stopped and raised my eyebrows, hoping he hadn't noticed me. But luckily, he hadn't noticed me and just continued reading. I lowered a bit, hoping to see if the person really was Naruto. When I saw three whiskers on a cheek, I nodded in recognition and stood up straight. I grabbed my book again and walked over to the boy, sitting next to him.

* * *

The tall boy made his way over to the blonde boy and leisurely sat down, swinging the book in his hand on his way. When he was seated next to the blonde, he finally answered the questioning eyes of the blonde, by looking at him blankly.

'Why are you reading your book upside down?'

Naruto spluttered and got big eyes while he tried to put the book away. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and reached out, easily grabbing the book Naruto was holding. Naruto yelped and tried to pry it away from Sasuke's hands, but his hands were shoved away roughly as Sasuke pulled the book to him and turned it around.

'No.. Sasuke, it's not- I wasn't..'

Sasuke openly gaped at the book, before looking at Naruto again, shaking his head.

'You think _this_ is going to help you?!'

He eyed the book angrily while reading the title again. _How to know if you're gay,_ it said. Naruto huffed and looked away, irritated by the fact that he was discovered by the one he'd least wanted to be discovered by. Sasuke growled as he opened the book at the page Naruto was reading it. Scrunching up his face, he read the first question of the test on the page.

_Which of the following would you choose?  
a) Cher  
b) Celine Dion  
c) Barbara Streisand_

Outraged, Sasuke pushed the book beneath Naruto's nose.

'Dobe, how can you even begin to think a book like this could help you? Being gay isn't about which kind of music you like, it's about the person you like, stupid!'

'Yeah, well, excuse me if I want some help from a professional,' Naruto sneered.

Sasuke eyed the cover of the book. There wasn't a writer mentioned anywhere.

'You call this a professional? You're mental, Naruto!'

Naruto glanced at the book and flinched, before looking troubled and pouting slightly. Sasuke looked surprised at this and watched as the blonde began to fidget with his hands. He whispered something, but no matter how much Sasuke strained, he couldn't hear a word of it. He shook his head.

'I couldn't hear you. What?'

Naruto cleared his voice, but he still whispered, although it was a bit louder this time.

'But I don't know what else to do.'

Sasuke watched Naruto as he stood up, picked up the book and laid it down next to him as he sat down next to Sasuka again. Sasuke rolled his eyes and watched the ceiling as he answered.

'So you have absolutely no idea if you're gay or not?'

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke for a second, before murmuring an answer.

'Just a bit.'

There was a silence as Sasuke watched Naruto, sitting in the light coming from the window next to them. Naruto himself was watching his hands, thinking about what he should say. It took a moment before he found the right words.

'I just.. it's.. I don't know how to know I am.'

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

'It's not about what you're wearing or about the songs you like, Naruto,' he sighed. 'It's about the people you like. It's about you enjoying me kissing you or any other guy. Besides, it's not like you can't like both. There are plenty of people that don't really like either one better, women or men.'

'But even if it's like that, I don't know,' Naruto whined.

At this, Sasuke got irritated.

'Listen, dobe, it's easy. The only question is, did you like me kissing you?'

'Even if you say so, I.. I..'

Sasuke growled and leaned in, pushing Naruto against the wall and coming very close. His nose touched Naruto's and when Naruto gasped, he started grinning.

'It's about if you like,' Sasuke said, tracing Naruto's jaw with his fingers, 'this.'

With this, Sasuke leaned in further and captured Naruto's lips with his. Trailing his fingers over Naruto's cheek, his body came even closer and he slipped his hands around Naruto's petite waste. Naruto was trying to push Sasuke away, but stopped when Sasuke bit his lips. Moaning softly, Naruto succumbed to Sasuke and let him roam his mouth. When their tongues touched, Naruto moaned again and Sasuke grunted softly, pulling Naruto closer against him. Trying to desperately become one with Sasuke, Naruto clinged to Sasuke's neck with his arms and hugged him closer.

Sasuke smirked at this and brought his hands under Naruto's shirt, slowly caressing Naruto's abdomen. Naruto mewled at this and fell sideways, into sight. Sasuke glanced up when he heard a soft yell and running.

As pink hair retreated quickly, Sasuke pulled Naruto up and pulled him to the other side, where the window was. He kissed him feverishly, stroking Naruto's chest as he came up to breathe again. As he kissed Naruto's jaw and neck, he said:

'You- were-here-with,'At this point, Naruto moaned softly, 'Sakura?'

Naruto made a strangled noise before nodding and redirecting Sasuke's head to his. He pulled Sasuke closer and breathed into his open mouth, touching Sasuke's hair gently.

'Yeah,' was his breathy answer.

After this, he pulled Sasuke closer and initiated the next overheated kiss. Sasuke chuckled, while Naruto writhed beneath him. He teased Naruto's nipples some more and touched Naruto's gum with his tongue, making Naruto moan softly. Suddenly, Sasuke felt something tugging his shirt and he broke with Naruto, watching Naruto's hands as they lifted up his shirt and touched his skin.

Grunting, he started kissing Naruto again, when he realised they had been in some kind of important conversation, earlier. He tried to let go, but Naruto started whimpering. He almost, almost lost his resolve to continue the conversation. But the conversation was more important, at the moment. As Sasuke moved away, Naruto pouted, pulling his shirt down again.

Sasuke watched him for a while, before tracing Naruto's lips with his fingers.

'So, what did you think?'

Naruto flushed silently, before standing up quickly and extending his hand. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, but held onto the hand as he was pulled up by Naruto. Naruto took a stand and leaned against Sasuke as he came closer.

'I learned the waltz from Sakura,' was the only thing Naruto said as he let Sasuke start the waltz.

Sasuke nodded vaguely, before pulling away his hands and just encircling Naruto's waist instead. Naruto laughed softly, before throwing his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke hn-ed as Naruto smiled against his skin.

'So, what did you think?'

His patience was growing out. Naruto chuckled at this, before kissing Sasuke's collarbone.

'Some things, _Mr. Uchiha_,' he said, sucking on Sasuke's collarbone, 'aren't things to think about. It's about feeling them.'

Sasuke groaned softly, before pushing Naruto away somewhat, and gazing into his baby blue eyes.

'Then, what did you _feel_?'

Naruto flushed slightly at this, before hugging Sasuke close.

'I think.. I think I.. kindoflikedit.'

Sasuke smirked at this, pulling Naruto's head up and almost closing the gap, leaving only an inch or so between their lips.

'Way to state the obvious, dobe.'

Naruto gaped, shocked. Sasuke just smirked and feverishly closed the gap, pulling Naruto into another corner and continuing on ravishing his blonde.

* * *

_That night, 11 pm_

As angry eyes were following them, they walked out of the library and turned the corner, smiling secretely. When they were at an acceptable distance from the place, they drew closer and Sasuke held out his hand, smiling as Naruto grasped it.

'And to think Itachi actually did a good thing by signing me up for dancing lessons,' Sasuke mumbled. Naruto grinned as he heard the words.

'Right! Who ever said it was stupid, anyway,' Naruto agreed, laughing loudly as he ballanced on a stone.

Sasuke smiled at his dobe as he pulled him from the stone, breathing into his face for an instance, before pushing his lips against Naruto's.

* * *

**_AAAH!  
Done, done, done!  
I am so happy I finally finished it!  
And... I am so tremendously sorry it took me so long!  
Please have pity on me, who has suffered a writer´s block!_**

X  
Mare


End file.
